


Fucked

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Beyond the Walls, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Grades, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Music, Oral Sex, Rutting, Smut, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Deidara’s mouth dropped in surprise and Itachi groaned as he thought of ways to explain this to Sasuke without scarring him for life.I'm fucked, aren't I?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasicallyJax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyJax/gifts).

> I wrote this for my cousin a while back...  
The second part is new...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was something I had written for my cousin a while back. She has been begging me to write Sasuke's POV for the last few months, so I have finally decided to do that in the second chapter!

Itachi let himself get lost in the blond’s gentle touches to his cock. Deidara was very considerate when it came to Itachi’s pleasure, mostly because of the lewd sounds and expressions the raven would make.

Deidara’s strokes felt nice to Itachi, but the raven felt as if he needed more. Yes, the way Deidara touched him could easily make Itachi come, but Itachi wanted to feel twice as much pleasure as he was receiving. Just as Itachi was about to announce his request, Deidara cut him off before he could even begin.

“Shh…” As if reading his mind, Deidara guided his thumb over to Itachi’s frenulum, rubbing the sensitive area. Itachi twitched at the feeling, a strained moan escaping past his lips. “Itachi, do you want your little brother and his friend to hear us? You once told me these walls were thin, did anything change?”

Itachi squeezed Deidara’s thighs that straddled his hips, shaking his head steadily. “No, nothing changed, but Sasuke and Naruto will not be able to hear us: the music is far too loud.”

Deidara snickered at Itachi’s accelerated pants and breaths. “Are you sure about that? They could turn the music off at any given moment- what if you were caught in the middle of it?”

Itachi bit back a hiss as he felt a warm, wet glib lick at his glans. Itachi looked down to see Deidara’s hand take over with its tongue. The hand’s tongue lapped at Itachi’s cock, licking up and down the shaft. It was getting even harder for him to contain his noises with Deidara giving him this much attention.

Deidara bent down, whispering softly into the raven’s ear, “Tell me what you want, Itachi, and I’ll make it happen.” Itachi’s fingernails dug into his friend’s flesh as his cock twitched, pre-cum leaking out. “Or do you want me to continue it like this?”

Itachi thought to himself, wondering if he’d be able to hold himself long enough to make Deidara come. The more he considered it, the more unrealistic it seemed. Itachi could barely prolong his orgasm now, how would he be able to then?

With a weak smile, he shook his head. “No, this is okay…” With his own hand, Itachi clenched his fist around the other man’s slick cock. “However, I want you to come with me.”

A cunning smirk spread across the blond’s lips, his hand’s licks becoming faster. Eventually, he replied, “I’m good with that.”

Itachi’s jerks hasten as he feels his orgasm approach much quicker than usual. He leans into Deidara’s shoulder, attempting to muffle his cries and what the blond does next doesn’t seem to help calm Itachi down at all. Deidara pulled his hand away from Itachi’s member, which resulted in the raven letting out a disgruntled whine. A wave of confusion washes over him as Deidara then removes his hand from Itachi’s cock. But before he could question Deidara’s sudden action, the blond grasped both of their erections, sliding them against each other.

“Oh, fuck-” Itachi moved his hands up to Deidara’s shoulders, gripping at the muscle, pulling the blond down a bit. And Deidara laughed at the words Itachi chose to use. Itachi rarely ever cursed, so the sudden profanity caught Deidara off guard.

“Faster…” Obeying, Deidara’s movements sped up gradually, which also caused the two boys to breathe harder. Itachi looked up at the blond, eyes filled with desire, he could barely form any words, somehow managing to mumble out his longing. “Deidara… kiss me.”

Never in Itachi and Deidara’s arrangement, have they ever kissed. In fact, they agreed on that being a no-go. They felt as if kissing would be a little too much, so avoided any lip-to-lip contact. That’s why Itachi was slightly surprised when Deidara actually leaned down, pressing their mouths together without an ounce of hesitation. Their lips moved in sync, tongues occasionally brushing up against one another. The kiss heated everything up. Itachi’s mind was so incredibly clouded, he didn’t even notice him and Deidara had finally reached their climax, come splurting on each other’s chests.

Deidara panted as he pulled away from Itachi. “Wow, that was… _wondrous_.”

Itachi smiled, eyes closed as he leaned his head back against the headboard. “Look at you, using big words.”

Deidara scoffed, crossing his arms over his sticky, bare chest. “That’s just cruel, Uchiha. I may never forgive you again. Hell, I may just stop having sex with you.”

“Oh, no! Whatever shall I do? My best friend won’t ever have sex with me again!” Itachi maliciously said, waving his hands in despair. Only now, did he realize Sasuke had turned off his music.

Deidara’s mouth dropped in surprise. “I told you!” He whispered.

Itachi groaned as he thought of ways to explain this to Sasuke without scarring him for life.

_I’m fucked, aren’t I? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: Okay, I think I fixed the layout...


	2. Sasuke's POV

“Sasuke, I didn’t know you had some of these!” Naruto reached into the raven's dresser and pulled out a couple of condoms Sasuke had snuck from his brother’s room. “When can we use them?!”

It was obvious Naruto was a bit too excited to have found something so normal in a teenager’s room. Just because Sasuke had them doesn’t mean he was going to be using or needing them anytime soon.

“Naruto, sit down and take out your textbooks.” Sasuke slapped Naruto’s hand with one of his rulers, causing the condoms to drop back into the drawer.

“You came here to study, not fool around. If you want to get laid, you better raise up your grade. Getting a C is not acceptable.”

Naruto frowned and rubbed his now red hand. “For you information, it was a B-!”

“Since when was there an actual difference? The grade will still not pass you. I need you to not fail, okay? This is seriously important. Now take out your damn books.”

Naruto pouted, pulling out his ridiculously heavy textbooks and a couple of folders that held his work inside.

“What subject do we start on?” The blond asked quietly.

Sasuke hummed as he turned on his radio. “Biology; you suck at it. What do you want to listen to, by any chance?”

“Oh, what? Are you being nice to me now?” Naruto childishly stuck out his tongue. “Something heavy; like _Slipknot_.”

“_Devil in I_?” Sasuke asked as he slipped in the CD.

“Yup, yup!” Naruto grasped his pencil in his right hand and began writing down on the paper. First, his name. Second, the date. He didn’t actually start his work until Sasuke sat down beside him. “Uhh… what’s a Thermodynamic?”

“Thermodynamics is the study of heat transfer,” Sasuke explained. “You don’t need to really worry about that at the moment, turn the page and look at the dia…gram.”

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he tuned out both Naruto and the music. He could have sworn he had heard a loud groan.

“Sasuke? What are you-" a desperate scream stopped Naruto from speaking any more.

The raven quickly stood to lower the volume, almost to a complete stop.

There was a dissatisfied whine, before a small scream-like, “_oh, fuck_.” It sounded like Itachi, which was even stranger. His older brother never cursed in any way or form. He was always known for his polite manners and words.

Following soon after the cursing was a laugh, one that didn’t sound familiar. Then, he could hear Itachi moaning out something along the lines of, “_faster_.”

Sasuke was too out-of-it to hear the next lines, but it didn’t matter, Naruto repeated what the raven next door had said.

“_’Kiss me, Deidara’_? Who's Deidara, Sasuke?”

Then it all clicked for the young Uchiha. After months of wondering who Itachi kept sneaking in and out of their house so late at night, everything finally was making sense.

His brother had a _little_ _friend_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... there you have it, folks. Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos... (〃▽〃)  
I am not quite sure what else to say, other than have a pleasant day!


End file.
